rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JadenLan/Team CRDL weapon analysys
I want to see more of team CRDL... 's weapons. So will team CRDL stay generic bullies and acceptable punching bags or will they do something? Well apparently they will get development. People you hate suddenly positively surprising you in a way that makes you go "You... that was actually pretty cool. I might actually start liking you" is always cool. But I want to talk about their weapons. Because I'm shallow that way. Cardin's mace: As an Earth human I will say that this is on of the best weapons in RWBY. Incredibly simple, easy to use, practical, logical, easy to wield... The one flaw when it comes to maces is how heavy they are and how hard they are to wield. What if you removed that one flaw. With that gem in the middle exploding and creating necessary force with your command, you don't need the extra weight. Weighs like a stick, hits like a boulder. (The manga said that the gem is activated by his aura.Okay, sure.) Maces (and war hammers) are designed to break armor. They were created to counter armor that appeared as a defence agains bladed weaponry. To kill something that a normal bladed weapon can't even hurt. The manga says that it is able to break through a Death Stalker's carapace. Well it bloody hell should considering that is the main purpose of such weapons. Breaking through thick bone plating so your team mates can actually kill it. Pretty necessary if you're living in a world where all stronger enemies have thick armor. You know what else has armor (probably, I mean it should)? Heavy armored Atlesian machinery. Hopefully there are some "Knights" who actually have armor. Smashing through a boss level monster's defences so your friend can deliver the finishing blow sounds pretty sewwt. And now something that is probably just wishful thinking: Look ar the lines coming from the flanges. Could they fold into the handle? Eh? that would make it really easy to transport. It would just be a stick. (And you could make the "It's still as heavy, though" joke. Jaune and Cardin making jokes after saving people together. That sounds nice.) Russel's daggers: Dust revolvers. Dust revolvers! If you have access to five different types of dust use them! That and Russel was shown using a Sonic spinning attack. Combining it with dust? Spinning fireball? Spinning ice ball that shoots icicles? A boulder tumbling towards you while the one inside is invulnerable? And again: Dust revolvers? And that's just the revolvers. He's dual wielding daggers. What's better than a character having one cool weapon... having two. Dove's sword: it's a sword-gun. The most basic weapon combination. Surprisingly it is one of only two true gun-swords on the show. It looks pretty good and look at the blade. If that's not a mechanism I don't know what is. It appears to allow the blade to extend and fold so it's smaller when you carry it. Still, I want to see it. (Of the three that have a gun function he's the only one to actually use it.) Sky's Halberd: people with staff weapons fight in ways that involve lots of spinning and that makes for really great visuals. And it's also gun. At least fire it in the show. It's pretty nice looking and I like blue. Is it collapsible? Dunno. Staffs often are. Doesn't look like it though. Really not much to say here, which is odd considering staff weapons are my favourite types of weapons and blue is my favourite color. Category:Blog posts